Forum:Busniness Proposition!
Due to the inefficency of the Jakobs Corporation to contain their zombie problem, and the Atlas Corporation to stop a giant lobster that could end world hunger, I propose a business. Essentially it is going to monopolize the entire Pandoran (and Promethian) worlds and put Marcus and Zed out of business for good...To start, I need an arms dealer, a doctor, and a designer (for shields and class mods). Who is in for S***s and giggles? 360. IbanezRokr 05:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I sell home theater so guns probably aint too different. Ones a speaker, one = death. And I mostly wear wife beaters and torn up jeans so my fashion sense is way up there too. you tell me, they call me Hellz Lips 06:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) It's a start!IbanezRokr 18:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm in. Runnic Blade221 I design 3D Renditions of new homes, additions and garages. I also draw blueprints. I have a sword collection and a BB gun..... I could do the faxing? Eatingleg4peanut 18:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. everyone has a niche to fill. i need a recreational modder to make shields and class mods that are within reason. the goal is to get people away from Marcus and Zed IbanezRokr 18:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on figuring out this WillowTree system. If I can get it running (without breaking my saves every time), I could probably do the modding position. I don't make anything too overpowered (not yet anyway, haha). Runic Blade221 Well, the problem is franchising/collection of bartered goods. Everyone needs the underdome and a bank that they are willing to make semi-public IbanezRokr 19:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I will gladly take the managerial position, as I am still in high school, thus giving me the stubbornness and idiocy needed to fulfill such a roll. Oh, and the laziness. BenNeg 18:52, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, Mr. Manager, it's your job to find was to increase productivitiy and sales. Unlike Zed and Marcus that are only after money, we work off of a barter system. Your job is to determine fair trades. IbanezRokr 19:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I would like to help, I could bring in customers, do a little bit of modding, and contribute my meager collection of weapons. Mazman1521 19:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Im very framilliar with modding my friend, and i have designed class mods to not only do their job but much more and also sheilds are no problem, and weapons, well lets just say weps with bang buck, and extra time to pleasure your mother. :D Decamonos 22:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) dude i can be your medic i have a 43 level soldier and has a completer medic branch tree i recommend you to pick me im on the xbox my username is marster but beware ill get connection on a few days weeks or sorrowly a month my favourite weapon is the revolver with my overload skill i can upgrade ammo and im a support gunner doto the lame ammo capacity of the revolver i can regnerate you and your comrades signed Mr.9000 :-D June 18 18:31 ps im on south america thats why my hour is different Zed can kiss my white token ass anwser me soon decamonos it would be and is and was a pleasure to have bussines with you dude lol lmao and rolf good bye buddy @Mr.9000 im not the one you need to be talking to that would be IbanezRokr....... Decamonos 01:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ibanez, you do realize that Marcus and Zed are already effectively shut down, at least until DLC4, correct? Anyone that is level 61 and can kill craw likely hasn't found anything worthwhile in a vending machine in ages; at least I know I haven't. Arguably, the best machines in the game are in craw's lair, and none of the weapons in them compare to anything you can find off craw, and the class mods in Zed's machine there are always missing a content line. I'd say if your goal is to take business away from Zed and Marcus, the natural limit and course of things has beat you to the punch.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Jarrad, I was going to quote Ed Helms but I decided against it. I'm going to take a moral higher ground and humbly request you actually READ the last full sentence of the proposal. IbanezRokr 05:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Jarrad, I actually just found an HX 4 Steel Anarchy that's 204 X 4, 27.0 acc, 13.8 rof, 3.9 cope and 44 (42?) clip in the vendor above the gondola! Firefly 19 06:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I will be in charge of confettyTbone0923 06:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Well I bet busting your asses sure works up an appetite huh? Well my cake baking skills are that of true genius...(im most notably famous for my rainbow cakes) - 09:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The cake had better not be a lie, or I'll be very sad... 17:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll be the Director of HR...and who ever brings me lots and lots of pearl guns MIGHT just have an accidental doubling in their paychecks...WhiteOnmyoji 09:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) So um am I in or not?... Decamonos 17:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll work as a distributor and help negotiate trades 'cuz I know guns. Plus I can shoot them in the face with my Orion if they try to steal...LOL. - Uberorb Well Ibanez, I do agree that it is my job as Mr. Manager to make sure we make profit. However, it is also my job to shift work to others and do nothing myself, which is why I am proud to announce that Firefly 19 will now be determining fair trades, as they seem to have experience in it. BenNeg 19:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) So far everyone is in. it's getting good. i'm liking this. IbanezRokr 20:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC)